Neksdor Town
The Neksdor Town is the home of many citizens and the Genie. It is located in the western desert area of Neksdor, east of Greenhorne and west of the Realm of the Fey. It is the third area where the player can move around and talk to other Miis, along with being the third area attacked by the Dark Lord. This area is encountered after the Dark Lord has kidnapped the player's teammates for the first time. It has a population of 9 (including the Genie). Dancing Guide The Dancing Guide is a citizen and the first NPC encountered in the Neksdor Town. She greets every traveler she meets, asking them to dance along with her. When the Dark Lord attacks the area, her face will be placed on a painting named after her located in the Great Pyramid. Once she is rescued, she will give the player the Neksdor Jewel A. ;Quotes *''"Shallaranran.... ♪ Welcome to Neksdor! Shallaranran! Sing with me now! ♪ A one, and a two... Shallaran, shallaran, shallawallaran! ♪"'' *she retrieves her face "Shallaranran.... ♪" *she recovers her face "Ahh, that's better! ♪ I missed this face! ♪ Here, I want you to have this! ♪" *next time the player speaks to her "Shallaranran... ♪ Welcome to Neksdor! Shallaranran! C'mon! FIll your heart with song, and let's all get along! ♪ Shallaran, shallaran, shallawallaran! ♪" Rambling Old Man The Rambling Old Man is a citizen of the Neksdor Town. He will often ramble to the player about important plot elements, often mentioning the Dancing Guide with affection along the way. He is one of three Neksdor residents who don't get their faces stolen. ;Quotes *''"You there, lad/miss! Hear an old man out, will you?"'' *the players says no (when the player first arrives in the Neksdor Town) "That so? Ah, well..." *the players says no (after the Dark Lord attacks the Neksdor Town) "You young'uns. Ain't got the time of day to listen to anyone..." *the players says no (after the rescue of the Dancing Guide's face) "Not willing to listen to an old fuddy-duddy? I see how it is." *the players says no (after saving the Neksdor Town) "No? Well aren't you a stick-in-the-mud." *the player first arrives in the Neksdor Town "Ohh, our land was in a terrible plight! It was terrifying! The genie of the lamp awoke from his slumber... That so-and-so went by the name of name. Ran amok stealing our belongings, he did! But then along came Great Sage Name! Sucked Genie right back into his lamp! He'll not see the light of day again for some time, I reckon! I just hope he learned his lesson. But never mind all that. Ain't that Guide a darling? Shallaran, shallaran, shallawallaran! ♪" *the Dark Lord attacks the Neksdor Town "Just when you thought it couldn't get any worse... Now the Dark Lord's gone and made short work of us! It was terrifying! Took the townspeople's faces clean off! Fffwap! Makes the genie of the lamp look like a pushover! Never seen a more dastardly evil mastermind in my life! What's the Dark Lord think he's playing at? He even stole poor Guide's kisser! You can't just do that to people! She had the sweetest smile of anyone I know! The Dark Lord zipped off to the pyramid in the north. Please... Teach him a lesson, would you?" *the rescue of the Dancing Guide's face "I'm overjoyed... Guide's face showed up again! Was that your doing? Well, I can't thank you enough! You know what, I'll tell you a little secret. On the top floor of the pyramid, there's a great huge door. But there's only one way to open it. And that is... Err... Hmm... I can't recall what it was... Ah well. It's nothing important! Still, ain't Guide just precious? Shallaran, shallaran, shallawallaran! ♪" *saving the Neksdor Town "First there was name, the genie of the lamp… Then there was the Dark Lord, Lord’s name... We’ve had our fair share of woes, ain’t we? But we’re happy and we’re all still in one piece. And that’s what matters. Me? I’m taking a musical leaf out of Guide’s name’s book! Shallaran, shallaran, shallawallaran! ♪" Shady Merchant Family Shady Merchant Daughter The Shady Merchant Daughter is a scam artist living in the Neksdor Town along with her father. When the player first arrives there, she will try to scam the player out of 500G (which she eventually discounts to 498G) for one MP Candy (which normally costs 100G) with her father faking an illness. She is one of the victims of the Dark Lord's attack of the Neksdor Town, eventually having her face placed on the "Shady Merchant Daughter" Blade located in the Great Pyramid. Once her face is rescued, she and her father will reward the player with the Neksdor Jewel B. ;Quotes *''"Sir/Miss! My father is very ill! Please, would you buy an MP Candy from us? Only 500G!"'' *''"On account of your great charity, I will give you a discount! One MP Candy, only 498G!"'' *she retrieves her face "Dad!" *she recovers her face "Thank you so, SO much, from the very bottom of my heart! Just once—and only once—we'll give you one for free." *scamming the player "Aww yeah! We finally sold one, Dad!" *failing to scam the player "Waaauuuggh!!" *saying no after the discount Along with her father: "Oh, shame." Shady Merchant Father The Shady Merchant Father is a scam artist living in the Neksdor Town along with his daughter. While his daughter talks to those they try to scam, he feigns illness by doing fake coughs. He is one of the victims of the Dark Lord's attack of the Neksdor Town, eventually having his face placed on the "Shady Merchant Father" Shield located in the Great Pyramid. Once his face is rescued, he and his daughter will reward the player with the Neksdor Jewel B. ;Quotes **cough* *hack* *cough* *scamming the player "Cheers for that! Nice one, Merchant Daughter's name!" *he retrieves his face "Merchant Daughter's name!" *saying no after the discount Along with his daughter: "Oh, shame." Worried Explorer The Worried Explorer is a travelling NPC which the player can encounter all over Miitopia. He is first met in the Neksdor Town mapping the Great Pyramid for "fun and profit." It is also revealed later into the game that the Scholarly Pioneer is his sibling. He does not get his face stolen. He is then encountered in many sub-areas in Miitopia, giving hints to the player on how to get treasure. He will also give the player the Puzzling Tablet upon talking to him in the Citrus Cave. He can also be seen in the Travelers' Hub giving out Snurp Hunt quests, a type of quest exclusive to him. ;Quotes *''"Well, I never! This is exceedingly strange. I should have been right on top of it... Hrrrmmmm..."'' *the Dark Lord attacks the Neksdor Town "Well, I never! Finding hidden treasure is no easy task! Oh! Hello. Explorer Explorer's Name, at your service! Self-proclaimed. Lately, I've been mapping out the Great Pyramid for fun and profit!" *all of Neksdor is rescued "Finding hidden treasure is no easy task!" *he encounters the party in the Great Pyramid "Ooh, are you exploring too? I've got a hint for you! It's top secret, so keep it to yourself. Don't pull the lever, pull the lever, pull the lever. Got it? It might come in handy!" *meeting with him in the Citrus Cave "Hmm... This liquid smells really rather lovely... Should I drink some? Should I just go for it? Oh, hey! It's you! Do you remember me? I'm Explorer's name, your friendly neighborhood explorer! I'm doing a tour of the world's most mysterious locations. You know, it's been a while, so have this little souvenir of my travels! Well, see you around, no doubt! Somewhere..." *meeting with him in [[Karkaton Peak]] "Hmm... You know something? It's really hot here... My clothes and hat are dripping with sweat... Maybe I'd feel better if I took them off... And no one's here to see... OK, let's get them off! Ah! It's you! It's me, Explorer's name the explorer! I'm surprised to bump into you here. To mark this encounter, here's some advice: "Take the hidden road to find the secret treasure hoard." These were the words of a famous explorer. Guess I'll see you around!" *meeting with him in [[The Sky Scraper]] "Hmm... So here we are above the clouds... I feel like a deity all the way up here. Ahem... Worship me, you puny mortals! Bwahahahaha! ... Ah! It's you! It's been a while! Explorer Explorer's name, at your service. You've climbed a long way. And you say you're going farther up? If you are, you'd better take the stairs. Did you know? Right at the top there's a treasure vault. You'll need to remember this phrase: "Take the hidden road to find the secret treasure hoard." Well, I'll see you around!" *meeting with him in the Traveler's Hub, Very Rare Snurp Hunt "Hmmmmmm... This might be my big chance to shine! I can use this opportunity to bulk up the old physique. "Explorer's name, you're so magnificent! Can I have your autograph?" they'll say! I can practically hear the crowds roar! And I'll be forced to humbly accept their wild adoration! Gak! How long were you standing there? Ahem, it is I, Explorer's name the explorer! I have some special information, just for you!" *meeting with him in the Traveler's Hub, Delicious Snurp Hunt "Hrmm... This could be my big chance... I could happen upon a rare delicacy... And my adoring fans will all be lining up for a bite! ...Dream on, Explorer's name. In any case, I ought to savor the taste... Why, I know you! It's me! Explorer's name! How have you been? You know what? I'll tell you a little secret." *the player declines his Traveler's Hub quest, Very Rare Snurp Hunt "What? You're sure about this? But you'd be missing such an incredible opportunity..." *the player accepts his Traveler's Hub quest, Very Rare Snurp Hunt "Splendid! I'll mark the location on your map. I think I might just skip this little adventure, though. It's not like I could beat those fiends, anyway." *the player declines his Traveler's Hub quest, Delicious Snurp Hunt "You'd pass this up? It's a golden opportunity, if I may say so." *the player accepts his Traveler's Hub Quest, Delicious Snurp Hunt "" *''"Dee dee doo doo... Ah, hello! How's it going then?"'' *''"Hrmm... Why, I know you! You're well, I trust? Good, good."'' Prickly Couple Prickly Husband The Prickly Husband is a citizen of the Neksdor Town and is the husband of the Prickly Wife. He is one of the victims of the Dark Lord's attack of the Neksdor Town, eventually having his face placed upon the "Prickly Husband" Cobra. Once his face is rescued, he will reward the player with the Neksdor Jewel C. ;Quotes *''"Oh, give me a break!"'' *he recovers his face while arguing with his wife "Oh, give me a break! Are you STILL giving me flak? I was happier when I was a monster... Oh yeah, thanks for helping me. You can have this." *with his wife after giving the player the Neksdor Jewel C "Of course I care! I care very much about my own face!" Prickly Wife The Prickly Wife is a citizen of the Neksdor Town and is the wife of the Prickly Husband. She constantly nags and argues with her husband, even after his face gets stolen and is unable to speak. She does not get her face stolen. ;Quotes *with her husband "Did you even listen to a word I said?" *with her husband "You just don't care about any of this, do you?" Desert Celebrity The Desert Celebrity is a celebrity from Neksdor. When the player first encounters her, she tells the player to retrieve back her gold from the Genie. However, as soon as the player finishes her quest, she is one of the victims of the Dark Lord's attack of the Neksdor Town, having her face placed on a painting named after her located in the Underground Maze. Once her face is rescued, she will reward the player with the Neksdor Jewel D and some gold. Sometime after all of Neksdor is rescued from the Dark Lord, she hires the Genie to work for her as a barista. After defeating the Dark Lord, she will eventually appear in the Traveler's Hub, giving the player a Level 15 quest to retrieve the Mouth Sky Scraper Jewel from the Underground Labyrinth for his/hers to keep, as she threw it out. ;Quotes *first meeting the player "Oh, the humanity... The genie of the lamp attacked us! And he made off with all my hard-earned gold! You look like battle-hardened warriors. Could you get my gold back for me, please?" *the player says yes "Thanks ever so much! His hideout's in the Underground Maze. Just keep an eye out when you leave town. You can't miss it. Best of luck!" *the player says no "That's unfortunate. I admit, he is rather scary..." *she gives the player the Neksdor Jewel D "Oh, the humanity... I can't believe my face was stuck on that ghastly monster. It's beyond belief!" *all of Neksdor is rescued "Oh, the humanity… I’ve had enough of genies and Dark Lords for one lifetime. I just want some peace and quiet for a change! If only I didn’t have so much money..." *encountering her in the Traveler's Hub "Oh my, this is intolerable. I finally get a vacation, and now there's this Darker Lord running around! I still have nightmares about the old Dark Lord... Oh, hello you!" *about the Mouth Sky Scraper Jewel "Now that you mention it, not long ago... I did get ahold of a weird jewel. Does that sound like what you're after?" *the player declines her Traveler's Hub quest"Oh... Are you sure?" *the player accepts her Traveler's Hub quest "OK, I'll show you where it is. If you find it, I'll let you have it for free!" *finishing her Traveler's Hub quest "Did you find the jewel, then? You really want a weird-looking thing like that? You are a strange one!" Gallery Area Neksdor_Town_part_1.jpg Neksdor_Town_part_2.jpg Neksdor_Town_part_3.jpg Neksdor_Town_part_4.jpg Neksdor Town preview.png|Preview of the town during its introduction. Characters Neksdor Town QR Codes.jpg|QR Codes for the Miis used in this article Dancing_Guide_intro.JPG|The Dancing Guide's introduction Rambling_Old_Man_Intro.JPG|The Rambling Old Man's introduction Shady_Merchant_Family_introduction.jpg|The Shady Merchant Family's introduction Worried_Explorer_introduction.jpg|The Worried Explorer's introduction Worried_Explorer_introduction_Traveler's_Hub.jpg|The Worried Explorer's introduction (Traveler's Hub) Prickly_Couple_introduction.jpg|The Prickly Couple's introduction Desert_Celebrity_introduction.jpg|The Desert Celebrity's introduction Desert Celebrity introduction Traveler's Hub.JPG|The Desert Celebrity's introduction (Traveler's Hub) HNI_0031 (2).JPG|The Shady Merchant Daughter crying if the player refuses to buy from them. Cheers for that.JPG|The Shady Merchant Family after successfully scamming the player. Prickly_Wife_Arguing_to_faceless_husband.JPG|The Prickly Wife nagging to her faceless husband Desert_Celebrity_flying_face.JPG|The Desert Celebrity's face rescued Prickly_Husband_face_rescue.JPG|The Prickly Husband's face rescued Dancing_Guide_face_rescue.JPG|The Dancing Guide's face rescued Shady_Merchant_Father_flying_face.JPG|The Shady Merchant Father's face rescued Shady_Merchant_Daughter_flying_face.JPG|The Shady Merchant Daughter's face rescued Shady_Merchant_Family_Face_Recovery.JPG|The Shady Merchant Family recovering their faces Desert_Celebrity_Face_Recovery.JPG|The Desert Celebrity recovering her face Worried_Explorer_Needing_Help_1.JPG|The Worried Explorer needing help Worried_Explorer_Needing_Help_2.JPG|Another case of the Worried Explorer needing help Worried_Explorer_in_Miis_that_need_help_1.JPG|The Worried Explorer among Miis that need help Worried_Explorer_in_Miis_that_need_help_2.JPG|The Worried Explorer again among Miis that need help Worried_Explorer_in_the_Great_Pyramid.JPG|The Worried Explorer encountered in the Great Pyramid Worried Explorer Citrus Cave.jpg|The Worried Explorer encountered in the Citrus Cave Karkaton_Worried_Explorer.jpg|The Worried Explorer encountered in Karkaton Peak Traveler's Hub Worried Explorer.jpg|The Worried Explorer encountered in the Traveler's Hub Worried_Exploer_Traveler's_Hub_Delicious_Snurp_Hunt.JPG|Another instance of the Worried Explorer encountered in the Traveler's Hub Worried Explorer Sky Scraper.JPG|The Worried Explorer encountered in the Sky Scraper Category:Map Category:Neksdor